monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diana Eclipse
Przebudowa~ Diana Eclipse - dziecię księżyca, przejęła swoje ludzkie ciało po dziewczynie, która popełniła samobójstwo. Diana to cicha osoba, woląca nie miesząc się w nie swoje sprawy. Bardzo fascynuje ją fauna i flora ziemska, gdyż wydaje jej się piękna, a zarazem okrutna. Bardzo chciałaby wrócić do swojego domu pośród gwiazd, jednak nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ utknęła w ludzkim ciele na zawsze. Osobowość Są osoby śmiałe i otwarte, samą swoją aurą przyciągając do siebie ludzi. Diana nie jest jedną z nich. Od razu po przybyciu na Ziemię czuła się zagubiona w tym obcym świecie. Trudno było jej się dostosować do nowego środowiska, gdyż słabo wychodzi jej adaptacja ludzkich zwyczajów. Dziewczyna jest małomówna ze względu na strach przed zwróceniem na siebie czyjejś uwagi. Nienawidzi być w centrum zainteresowania, ponieważ ma wrażenie, iż wszyscy ją wtedy oceniają. Boi się być tematem rozmów, bo wtedy głównie mówiona są o niej złe rzeczy. Nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoją nieśmiałością, tym samym trudno jest jej znaleźć w kimś oparcie, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje. Łatwo doprowadzić ją do płaczu, wystarczy jedna krytyczna uwaga i oczy dziewczyny zalewają się łzami. Nie może znieść jakikolwiek aktów agresji, nawet nie skierowanych przeciwko niej. Diana nie ufa innym, chyba, że wystarczająco udowodnią swoją wartość. Dla takich osób staje się bardziej otwarta i nie tak łatwo ją spłoszyć. Powierza im swoje sekrety i liczy na to, iż nie zostaną one nikomu wydane. Z chęcią słucha innych, starając się im jak najlepiej pomóc, choć rzadko to się na coś zdaje. Nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoimi własnymi problemami, więc na czyjeś rzadko ma odpowiednią solucję. Diana żywi fascynację do żywych istot, nie licząc ludzi. Nigdy nie widziała na własne oczy takiej różnorodności stworzeń w dodatku tak pięknych, a zarazem okrutnych. Najbardziej kocha ptaki, których umiejętność latania jej się z upragnioną wolnością. Z sentymentem lubi również patrzeć w nocne niebo, rozmawiając ze swoimi braćmi i siostrami, choć ci jej nie słyszą. Jako "intruz" w ludzkim ciele może nigdy nie dostosować się do życia na Ziemi, jednak stara się poznawać jak najwięcej cudów natury. Próbuje używać życia porzuconego przez nieznaną dziewczynę. Nie chce, by jej śmierć poszła na marne. Wiąże się z tym kolejna cecha Diany, czyli wrażliwość na krzywdę. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie tego, co mogło popchnąć tak młodą istotkę do zabicia się. Tak, może ten świat potrafi dać w kość, ale warto żyć. Dziewczyna to bardzo cierpliwa osoba, mogłaby oglądać powoli schnącą farbę lub rosnącą trawę. Tak naprawdę może usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu, pod warunkiem, że panuje cisza. Nic nie mąci jej spokoju bardziej, niż głośno puszczana muzyka (kiedy nie ma na nią ochoty) czy krzyki. Nigdy nie unosi się jednak gniewem, najwyżej trzyma te uczucia głęboko w sobie, by nie wyszły na jaw. Kiedy ktoś żartuje, Diana bierze to zbyt często na poważnie. Ma poczucie humoru, lecz większość rzeczy bierze zbyt dosłownie. Nie rozumie też wielu metafor używanych przez potwory. Ledwo nauczyła się angielskiego, to dodatkowo ma jeszcze znać jakieś potocznie zwroty... dlatego lepiej nie mówić do niej z sarkazmem, gdyż zaskutkuje to płaczem lub lawiną przeprosin. Nie wiążę się to w żadnym wypadku z tym, że dziewczyna wolno się uczy lub nie jest inteligentna. To głównie wina ogólnego strachu przed życiem na Ziemi, które przeszkadza jej w skupieniu się i nauka przychodzi jej trochę trudniej. Bez całego stresu Diana to bardzo pojętna osoba, lubiąca poznawać nowe rzeczy. Wygląd Skóra Diany jest jasnoniebieska, w niektórych miejscach na ciele i na czole ma linie i plamy w kształce krzystałów w ciemniejszym odcieniu. Jej włosy są białe ze srebrną poświatą. Diana ma heterochromię, jej prawe oko jest niebieskie a lewe białe. Często nosi we włosach kokardki. Podczas pełni jej skóra zaczyna sie świecić a oczy stają się całkowicie białe. Klasyczny potwór Yi '- Dziecię księżyca. Zamieszkują galaktykę, najczęściej orbitują w okolicach rodzinnego satelity, Księżyca. Potrafią przejmować władzę nad ciałami zmarłych tragicznie istot. Po przejęciu ciała przybiera one kolor fioletowy, niebieski lub biały. Podczas pełni ich skóra zaczyna się świecić, emanując pięknym blaskiem, a oczy stają się całkowicie białe. Zabić je można tylko przebijając ich oko pazurem gryfa, jednak nie sprawi to, że powrócą do galaktyki. Będą one nadal wędrować po ziemi, gdzie muszą znaleźć nowe ciało. Miejsce Pochodzenia 'thumb|left|230pxGalaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Relacje Rodzina Jedyną rodziną Diany są gwiazdy i Księżyc. Czasami rozmawia z nimi w samotne noce i pisze do nich listy. Żałuje, że trafiła na Ziemię i musi żyć teraz wśród ludzi, zamiast przebywać razem ze swoimi bliskimi. Przyjaciele J.H. Mare, Luna Cosmoclod Znajomi Cici Clock Zwierzęta Diana posiada małe stadko ptaków (gatunki i imiona wypisane w tabelce c':). Kiedy przybyła na Ziemię od razu zaintersowały ją te latajace stworzenia, więc postanowiła kilka przygarnąć. Miłość Diana nie szuka miłości. Wrogowie Diana nie posiada żadnych wrogów. Wystąpienia 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' Orchard - World of Chaos Biografia Zainteresowania Pisanie wierszy Ornitologia Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary ''Ksywka: Gwiazdka'' ''Ulubione powiedzonka:Plik:Cytat1.png To zdecydowanie nie moja orbita.Plik:Cytat2.png'' W szkole najbardziej lubi...: Upiorna literatura, na której może dyskutować o różnych dziełach oraz w spokoju tworzyć własne wiersze. Diana lubi też zajęcia plastyczne, bo choć malowanie jest jej trochę dalsze od pisania, to przez taką formę sztuki również może przelać swoje uczucia na płótno. ...a najmniej: wychowanie straszyfizyczne, dziewczyna nie jest zbyt dobra w sporcie, a szczególnie nie sprawia jej on przyjemności, gdy nauczyciel cały czas krzyczy. Zwierzę: '''Diana posiada małą gromadkę ptaków, przygarniętych głównie z dziczy. Znajdują się w niej lelek zwyczajny o imieniu Guro, jerzyk Hene, zimorodek Distra, pomurnik Aura i muchołówka białoszyja Jini. '''Ulubiony kolor: fioletowy, srebrny i niebieski, ponieważ te barwy kojarzą jej się z księżycem i gwiazdami. Nie rusza się z domu bez...: swojego naszyjnika z kryształem, bez którego czuje się niepewnie. Sekrety pokoju: Ciekawostki *Na Ziemię trafiła 7 stycznia. *Postać została zaadoptowana od PinkLightning. *Początkowo postać nazywała się Luna "Gwiazdka" Nightmare. *Kryształ znajdujący się w naszyjniku, który nosi Diana, to topaz. Dawało się go w prezencie osobom potrzebującym odwagi i śmiałości, by nie bać się osób ze swojego otoczenia. *Imię Diana nosiła rzymska bogini księżyca, natomiast nazwisko dziewczyny oznacza "zaćmienie". *Diana bardzo nie lubi fast-foodów; uważa, że takie jedzenie jest zbyt niezdrowe, a atmosfera w knajpach je sprzedających panuje zbyt tłoczna atmosfera. *Zaproponowała kiedyś Marinie adopcję jakiegoś żywego ptaka, jednak ta odmówiła, woląc posiadać tylko swoją mechaniczną jaskółkę. Galeria Diananew.jpg Diana.png|Diana by Trefelka <3 Luncia.png|Stary wygląd Diany, art by Pink 65.png|Stary wygląd Diany, art by Pink 10859614_874940032540405_1036570759_n.jpg|główka Diany w tosterowej jakości c': DianaundAlly-headshots.png|Od Koperki razem z Ally dianasd.png|eh Screenshot 2016-01-04-10-14-02 1.jpg|Diana od Esterwy <3 Screenshot 2016-02-04-20-48-10 1.jpg|kolejna śliczna Diana od Esterwy <3 dianasimsy.png|Diana w simsach ((": 1458922688942 1.jpg|od Tiapo <3 Zabierzciemnstad.jpg|Od Lamcii <3 Marylin i Diana 001.jpg|Od Szip~ Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Yi Kategoria:Ejyh